elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Althel's Ghost
|Base ID = }} Althel was a Bosmer archer who resided in Vitharn, Shivering Isles. Background Althel was a guard and scout of Vitharn, and was the first one to bring word of the fanatics.Dialogue from Count Cirion During the attack, she was assigned to defend the gate wheel during the attack of the Fanatics, but she failed as the armorer refused to give her any arrows and she was unable to get them because there would be nobody to count. She died when Vitharn was overran, and was cursed by Sheogorath for being a coward. If she is given her arrows, Althel will be able to help defend the hold. Interactions Ghosts of Vitharn Years ago, the fortress of Vitharn was attacked and overrun by invading fanatics. Upon his death, Count Cirion was visited by Sheogorath who cursed him and the rest of the fort's inhabitants for their cowardice and miserably poor defense. Lord Sheogorath forced them to relive their last moments forever. Dialogue ;Ghosts of Vitharn "1, 2, 3. I need my arrows. 5, 7, 11. I can't get them. 13, 17, 19. If I leave, who will keep up the count? 23, 29, 31." :Siege of Vitharn "1, 6, 1. I was the first to spot the invaders. 8, 0, 3. I was on patrol when I saw their skirmishers marching toward Vitharn. 3, 9, 8. I rode back as fast as I could to tell Count Cirion of the danger. 8, 7, 4. He went and hid. 9, 8, 9. 14, 11. I must guard the lever that opens the gate. 9, 4. If the gate is opened, the Fanatics will overrun Vitharn." "12, 3, 2, 2. It's hopeless. 15, 5, 3. The town is lost. 0, 0, 0." After talking to the other ghosts: "3, 1, 4. Without any arrows, I am useless in this battle. 1, 5, 9. But if I leave to get them, who will count? 2, 6, 5." :Althel's Arrows "1, 2, 3. That idiot Bat gro-Orkul refused to equip some of us. 5, 8, 13. He has arrows, but won't give me any of them. 21, 34, 55." :Desideratus' Betrothed "0, 9. Ah, the doll. Poor Desideratus. 1, 5. Fanatics killed his whole family. 9, 6. That doll is all he has left of them. 5, 5, 9, 4." :Hloval Dreth's Problem "0, 5. Hloval is our priest and healer. 7, 7. Unfortunately he was born with stunted magicka, but not a stunted ego. 2,1. He does the best he can, but he never seems to have enough magicka. 5, 6." "12, 3, 2, 2. It's hopeless. 15, 5, 3. The town is lost. 0, 0, 0." After recovering the arrows: Althel's Arrows "2, 7, 1. You have arrows! 8, 2, 8. Now let the battle be joined! 1, 8, 2. Why aren't you counting? 8, 4, 5." "0, 1, 0. I always aim for the heart. 1, 0, 1." If approached again: "1, 2, 3. My arrows are finding their targets! 4, 5, 6." Trivia *On her headstone in the ruined graveyard is the epitaph: "Rest in peace, Althel. You were valiant to the end." *Any arrows she fires that miss can be picked up. They have the same power as steel arrows, but will have a ghost-like appearance. Appearances * de:Althels Geist fr:Fantôme d'Althel ru:Призрак Алтель Category:Shivering Isles: Vitharn Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Dementia Characters Category:Oblivion: Deceased Characters